Katalis
by Azureila
Summary: Sejak dulu, Hong Long tahu. Tahu bahwa sebagai abdi, dia hanya bisa mengamati. Tahu bahwa dia diwajibkan untuk mengikuti satu orang hingga ke akhir yang pahit sekalipun.
1. Distorsi

**Katalis**

**Author: **SheilaLuv

**Disclaimer****: **Gundam 00 adalah properti milik Sunrise dan Kouga Yun.

**Summary: **Sejak dulu, Hong Long tahu. Tahu bahwa sebagai abdi, dia hanya bisa mengamati. Tahu bahwa dia diwajibkan untuk mengikuti satu orang hingga ke akhir yang pahit sekalipun.

* * *

**Fase #1: Distorsi**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_"… sudah diputuskan. Liu Mei-lah orangnya."_

_"Tetapi… bukankah—bukankah Liu Mei masih—"_

_"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Tak ada tempat untukmu, Hong Long."_

_**Di keluarga ini, jejak namamu tak akan pernah ada.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Sebagian orang, pikir Hong Long suatu hari, memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi peran utama dalam drama yang bernama realita. Tetapi dia juga menyadari, betapapun menggiurkannya posisi itu, dia bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk mendudukinya.

Rasa sesal hanya mampu mewujudkan gemanya dalam kebisuan. Menggumpal pahit di mulut. Tak ada protes keras untuk menentang keputusan yang pasti mempengaruhi jalan hidupnya kelak. Hong Long menerima, walaupun dengan kepedihan yang menggerogoti kalbu, ketika Liu Mei yang masih teramat belia ditunjuk sebagai kepala keluarga Wang. Gadis bertubuh ramping itu kini resmi menanggung berbagai harapan di pundaknya. Menggantikan peran Hong Long tanpa menyuarakan sanggahan.

Bertanya-tanya dalam hati, Hong Long mengamati Liu Mei dengan iba.

_Liu Mei__ tak perlu menjalani semua ini, jika bukan karena ketidakmampuanku. Tetapi kenapa_, batinnya meronta-ronta menyaksikan Liu Mei bertahan dalam diam yang mencekam, _dia rela menerima peran yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab terbesarku?_

Liu Mei duduk di sofa, namun alih-alih beradu pandang dengannya, dengan bisu dia menatap bentangan langit malam. Posturnya tegak, sama sekali tak tampak tanda-tanda terbebani oleh perubahan drastis yang baru saja terjadi. Rambut gelapnya tergerai menutupi punggung, menyamarkan lekuk-lekuk tubuh yang terbalut gaun satin hijau tua. Teh hangat menyusup di sela-sela bibir tipisnya, sebelum akhirnya meluruhkan segenap komposisi rasa di lidah yang telah menanti.

Liu Mei bangkit. "Onii-sama."

Tersentak dari lamunannya, pria stoik itu menatap gadis tangguh yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Ya, Liu Mei?"

Respon Liu Mei sungguh di luar dugaannya. Ada kekejian yang bergetar di dalam suaranya. "Sebelum kau mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak, akan kujelaskan duduk perkaranya. Jangan pernah mengira aku menerima peran ini dengan cuma-cuma. Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kucapai, tak peduli apapun caranya. Dan kau..." dia merendahkan suaranya,"akan menemaniku sampai akhir. Tak ada bantahan. Paham?"

Nafas Hong Long tercekat. "Liu Mei, aku..."

"Oh, mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku dengan cara itu lagi," selanya setengah geli, setengah mencemooh. "Ikuti tradisi, bukankah itu juga salah satu tugasmu?"

Perintah bernada absolut dari Liu Mei hanya merupakan salah satu pemicu dari kepatuhan tak berdasarnya. Bukankah devosi adalah esensi dari jiwa seorang abdi?

Hong Long menunduk pasrah, berkata lirih,"Ojou-sama."

Dari sudut matanya, Hong Long bisa melihat seulas senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Liu Mei. Senyum pertanda kokohnya dominasi sang penguasa terhadap entitas tragis yang semata eksis untuk menghamba.

* * *

Ada kalanya ambisi dan moralitas tak selalu sejalan.

Saat hati manusia dikuasai ambisi, batas antara baik dan buruk pun mengabur. Yang ada hanyalah nafsu untuk meraih utopia. Terlampau muluk, terlampau egois. Namun dahaga untuk menciptakan surga dunia itu tak kunjung sirna. Ironisnya, kepuasan artifisial itu tak akan bisa didapat sebelum menyingkirkan nyawa-nyawa lain. Mengapa kita tak puas berlindung di dalam kebahagiaan universal?

"Ojou-sama, benarkah ini tidak apa-apa? Memberitahukan keberadaan Celestial Being kepada Innovator..."

Seulas senyum. Keteguhan pandangan mata. Serentetan kata sarat keyakinan. "Jika hambatan sekecil ini saja tak mampu mereka atasi, tak akan ada artinya..."

_Liu Mei, k__au mengobarkan konflik di tengah tekanan yang sedang melanda massa. Sebegitu besarnyakah kebencianmu pada dunia, sehingga kau lebih rela membangun kembali impianmu dari puing-puing kehancuran?_

"Sebentar lagi, dunia akan berubah. Aku tak sabar menunggu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Angkasa,__ bintang-bintang hening bertakhta._

_Kelam malam, fajar pagi._

_Terik siang, lembayung senja._

_Tak perlu lama lagi menanti revolusi._

_Tak lama lagi, __**ternoda kembali**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

_#Ojou-sama = Nona_.

**Author's Note**: Aaah~ akhirnya kelar juga! Fic satu ini sukses membuat stres, bahkan saya sempat putus asa saking kesulitannya menuangkan karakter _twisted_ seperti Liu Mei dalam bentuk kata-kata. Kalau Hong Long sih, sejak dulu selalu menjadi salah satu _sweetheart_ saya di Gundam 00. ;)

Saran, kritik, dan tanggapan yang positif ditunggu via **review**. Terima kasih atas kesediannya membaca, ya.


	2. Devosi

**Katalis**

**Author: **SheilaLuv

**Disclaimer****: **Gundam 00 adalah properti milik Sunrise dan Kouga Yun.

**Summary: **Sejak dulu, Hong Long tahu. Tahu bahwa sebagai abdi, dia hanya bisa mengamati. Tahu bahwa dia diwajibkan untuk mengikuti satu orang hingga ke akhir yang pahit sekalipun. Namun, bukan kewajiban semata yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap bertahan. Dia pernah berjanji, dan demi gadis itulah dia berjuang untuk menepati.

**Warning: **_Semi-canon_. Masa lalu Hong Long dan Liu Mei tidak pernah dipaparkan secara eksplisit di serial TV, karena itu apa yang akan kalian lihat di sini adalah versi saya sendiri.

Dedikasikan untuk sista-sista saya tersayang, yang selama ini memberi dukungan, penghiburan, dan keceriaan. Hidup tak akan sama tanpa kalian. :D

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Fase #2: Devosi**

Setiap manusia memiliki nafas tersendiri. Setiap pribadi memiliki ketunggalan alami, namun tak ada yang lebih menentramkan kalbu selain menemukan kekuatan di dalam harmoni penyatuan dua hati.

Dia mempelajari seni bela diri sejak usia dini. Hong Long bangun mendahului matahari, lalu berlari hingga fajar menepi. Seusai pemanasan, latihan rutin sudah menunggunya. Dengan tekun dia menjalani keseharian itu, walaupun itu berarti dia harus merasakan kelelahan otot setiap harus berlatih suatu gerakan baru berulang kali. Dia tak pernah mengeluh meskipun sang guru acapkali membenarkan postur tubuhnya—(_tegakkan kepalamu, fokuskan pandanganmu, lalu serang!)_—Hong Long percaya bahwa kegigihan akan membawa keberhasilan, bahkan keberutungan.

Tubuh yang secara rutin diperkuat tak berarti membuat pelajaran yang wajib diterimanya seketika tamat. Suatu saat dia harus menjadi pemimpin yang cakap demi kelangsungan keluarga Wang. Hal semacam itu mustahil dilakukan tanpa kelihaian menggunakan pikiran dalam kapasitas tinggi. Maka selain mempelajari berbagai pelajaran umum di sekolah, Hong Long juga dituntut untuk menguasai teknologi. _Hacking_, pengolahan informasi, interpretasi kode, maupun analisis data hanyalah sebagian kecil dari berbagai subjek yang dengan mutlak harus ditaklukkannya.

Ikatannya dengan keluarga adalah landasan tempatnya berpijak. Hal itulah yang menjadi pegangan hidupnya. Namun sebagaimana hitam yang selalu bertautan dengan putih, landasan eksistensinya pun bersimpul erat dengan keberadaan yang sedari dulu menduduki puncak dunianya—Liu Mei.

Di pekarangan belakang kediaman keluaga Wang, sedari sore hingga rona terakhir senja menghilang, mereka biasa minum teh bersama. Dia akan memandangi adiknya dengan perhatian yang tidak terbagi. Liu Mei, rupawan dan anggun, menyendok gula tanpa tergesa, mengaduk tehnya dengan tenang, menyunggingkan senyum yang senantiasa meneduhkan. Jemarinya yang ramping apik bersanding dengan putihnya porselin manakala dia mengangkat cangkir hingga menyentuh bibir. Hong Long mengagumi kuku-kukunya yang bersih dan terpotong rapi, deretan berbentuk buah badam yang tertanam indah di tiap jari.

Mereka pernah bahagia.

Hong Long pun yakin, Liu Mei pernah mencintai_**nya**_.

Dia masih mengingat rupa serta laku jari-jari lentik itu di suatu masa yang telah lama berselang. Dahulu bercengkrama dengan tuts-tuts piano di ruang musik, menghaturkan melodi pengusir sepi. Di lain waktu, jari-jari itu memeluk kuas dengan penuh presisi, menari-nari bebas di atas kanvas.

Bertahun-tahun silam, jari-jari itu kerap mencari-cari genggamannya ketika demam tinggi menyerang. Air mata mengambang di pelupuk mata Liu Mei kala itu, bibir tipisnya bergetar, mengigau tak tentu arah. Memanggilnya berulang kali, merintih, memohon dengan isak tangis tertahan. Sepanjang malam, Hong Long tak beranjak dari sisinya. Sepanjang malam, jari-jari mungil itu memasrahkan diri di dalam proteksi genggaman seorang kakak yang tulus menyayangi. Ketika mentari datang bersamaan dengan fajar yang menyingsing, Liu Mei akhirnya telah terlelap, wajahnya damai. Di sisi tirai rambut berwarna gelap jari-jarinya terkulai.

Hati Hong Long terasa begitu ringan. Jika hanya dengan berada di sisinya saja sudah cukup, jika eksistensinya bisa membuat adiknya berpijar senantiasa, Hong Long rela menyokongnya dengan segala yang dia punyai.

Mereka pernah bahagia.

Mereka bisa kembali bahagia, seandainya Liu Mei sudi memberi kesempatan kedua pada dirinya, meskipun perputaran roda hidup mereka kini tak lagi sama.

Namun, malang tak dapat ditolak.

Tak akan pernah ada kesempatan kedua ketika adiknya merasa dikhianati pada kesempatan pertama.

* * *

"Mungkin sekarang Ayah dan Ibu belum memberikan perhatian khusus pada semua usahaku, tapi suatu saat, mereka tak akan bisa mengabaikanku lagi. Onii-sama, sesuai rencana, kau akan mewarisi semua aset keluarga Wang kelak. Namun jangan khawatir, aku ingin mandiri. Tak akan bergantung padamu sepenuhnya," ucap adiknya dengan penuh percaya diri. Liu Mei tersenyum cerah. "Akan kuciptakan masa depanku sendiri."

Hong Long menghela nafas, bangga sekaligus gemas. Dia menatap Liu Mei, pandangannya lembut. "Kau bicara seolah-olah semuanya sudah berjalan dengan pasti."

"Selama empat belas tahun hidup di dunia, sudah sepantasnya kan aku mulai memiliki visi ke depan?"

"Tetapi tidak usah terburu-buru. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan adikku begitu cepat."

Kali ini Liu Mei tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu, Onii-sama? Aku memang sudah memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan jika tiba waktunya aku keluar dari rumah ini, tapi... aku tak ingin kita kehilangan saat-saat seperti ini. Kita masih akan duduk dan minum teh seperti biasa, kan?"

Hong Long mengangguk. "Hal itu tak akan berubah."

"Kau akan selalu menyambutku kapanpun aku datang?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu bercampur harap.

"Liu Mei, kecemasanmu tak beralasan. Tentu saja aku akan selalu menyambutmu. Malah, aku tak keberatan jika kau memutuskan untuk tetap ada di sini. Aku akan selalu menyediakan waktuku untuk mendengarkanmu dan mendukungmu semampuku. Kau bisa selalu berpegang pada janjiku."

Liu Mei menautkan jemari mereka, sorot matanya yang tadinya gelisah kini teduh kembali. "Aku lega. Jika memang begitu, aku bisa mengejar mimpiku dengan tenang. Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku, Onii-sama."

* * *

"Tak mungkin," Liu Mei bergumam. "Aku tidak percaya."

_Aku tidak mau percaya. _

_Ini__kah alasan Okaa-sama menyuruhku kembali dari Amerika?_

"Ayahmu sekarang sedang berusaha membenahi jaringan perusahaan keluarga kita di berbagai negara. Terus terang saja, situasinya genting," kata Nyonya Wang tanpa basa-basi.

Ruang keluarga dibalut ketegangan yang semakin memuncak. Tak jauh dari sisinya, Hong Long berdiri, dilema menghantui raut wajahnya. Hembusan nafasnya berat. "Okaa-sama, menurutku cara yang dipakai terlalu berlebihan. Jika kita mengambil tindakan yang ekstrim seperti itu, kesejahteraan karyawan bisa terancam. Perampingan tenaga kerja ini terlampau mendadak."

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain. Tekanan dari perusahaan-perusahaan saingan tak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Lagipula, kita harus menekan laju kerugian sesegera mungkin. Bila perusahaan induk goyah, apa yang akan terjadi pada ribuan perusahaan cabang lainnya? Pengorbanan kecil seperti ini terkadang tak terelakkan."

Tangan Hong Long terkepal. "Aku tak ingin bermaksud lancang dengan melangkahi Okaa-sama, tetapi aku tahu pemborosan besar-besaran terjadi di kalangan petinggi. Mereka menghamburkan uang sesukanya, menggunakan fasilitas perusahaan tanpa pernah merasakan kesusahan kalangan bawah. Kenapa Okaa-sama tutup mata? Kenapa bukan mereka yang diinspeksi—dimintai bukti pertanggungjawaban? Kenapa harus para karyawan yang bergaji rendah yang terkena imbas paling fatal?"

"Hong Long, kau..."

"Otou-sama memang bertindak sebagai pimpinan umum, namun selama ini Okaa-sama yang selalu mengurus operasional perusahaan secara lebih terperinci. Kemungkinan besar... Otou-sama tidak sadar akan korupsi tersembunyi yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya."

_Memang benar_, batin Liu Mei. _Otou-sama sibuk membangun koneksi dimana-mana, tetapi yang mengontrol perusahaan dari balik layar adalah Okaa-sama._

Sekonyong-konyong, pemahaman menyeruak ke dalam benak pria muda itu. "Aku sudah mengecek latar belakang para petinggi... dan... Okaa-sama ada di balik pengangkatan mereka. Jangan-jangan, sejak awal, Okaa-sama sudah..."

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tak berhak berkata begitu padaku, anak sialan!" pekik Nyonya Wang naik darah.

"Okaa-sama, benarkah? Benarkah yang dikatakan Onii-sama? Kalau begitu, kejatuhan perusahaan, korupsi besar-besaran, semuanya..."

Nyonya Wang berpaling pada putrinya. "Liu Mei... aku tak bisa berada di bawah pengaruh ayahmu selamanya. Tak ada yang tahu kapan masa kejayaannya habis. Aku hanya mempercepat proses itu sambil mengamankan jaminan yang mampu membuatku bertahan hidup. Keluarga ini tak menawarkan kebebasan. Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu," katanya dengan nada iba.

Liu Mei tak mengerti. "Menyelamatkanku?"

"Tepat. Sekarang kau belum melihat kebenaran, tetapi suatu saat akan kau dapati betapa tepatnya keputusanku. Keluarga yang rigid ini...," dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Hong Long, "tak mengenal kompromi. Yang lemah tak akan mendapat tempat. Yang lemah akan selalu ditekan. Kau bisa mati, Liu Mei. Kau akan mati karena terperangkap dalam kekangan tanpa celah... seperti ibu_**nya**_.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kenyataan dibalik rahasia yang selama ini disimpan ayahmu rapat-rapat? Dia tidak menikahiku karena ingin memulai hidup baru setelah kematian istri pertamanya. Tidak. Dia menikahiku untuk kabur dari masa lalu. Siapa yang ingin mengingat kenangan akan istri yang depresi lalu bunuh diri? Nyonya Wang terdahulu," ucapnya sinis, "tak sanggup menjalani hidup sebagai kalangan jetset. Pada dasarnya, orang biasa tetaplah orang biasa, tak peduli bagaimana dulu ayahmu mengangkatnya dari kehidupan kelas menengah. Namun entah untuk alasan apa, ayahmu tetap mempertahankan anak_**nya**_. Padahal menurutku seharusnya dia dikembalikan saja ke keluarga wanita itu. Keliru jika membiarkan seorang anak berada di tempat yang pernah menjadi perhelatan peristiwa traumatis baginya."

Pembalikan situasi ini sungguh tak terduga. Tak mampu bicara seakan ada sesuatu yang menyumbat tenggorokannya, Liu Mei bergantian menatap ibunya dan Hong Long dengan kalut. _Benarkah itu dia? Benarkah itu Hong Long yang dikenalnya sebagai kakak?_ Matanya nanar.

"A-aku—"

"Sudah terlambat untuk bertindak sekarang. Kalaupun kau memberitahunya, dia tak akan percaya. Sejak peristiwa itu, suamiku yang malang mengharamkan dirinya untuk berbicara padamu, _Nak_," ujar Nyonya Wang, senyum sinis terkembang di bibirnya yang lembab dan merah. "Liu Mei, ayo."

Kedua kaki gadis itu terpaku.

"Ibuku...," suara Hong Long tiba-tiba memecah keheningan, "... kalaupun dia tak bahagia bersama Otou-sama, dia mencintaiku." Keputusasaan menodai suara bariton yang biasa mampu menenangkan Liu Mei di saat-saat terburuk sekalipun. Hong Long seolah akan jatuh—jatuh untuk kemudian hancur dan lenyap bersama arus waktu. Sungguh pedih. Sungguh perih. "Dia selalu mencintaiku."

Nyonya Wang mendengus remeh. "Kalau benar dia mencintaimu, dia akan lebih memilih hidup, bukannya meninggalkanmu bersama pria yang tak akan pernah mengakui keberadaanmu. Ayo, Liu Mei. Begitu pria itu sadar akan kekacauan yang terjadi di belakang punggungnya, kita sudah jauh dari sini."

Gadis itu tak segera menjawab. Waktu semakin menipis. Kesabaran Nyonya Wang perlahan-lahan terkikis.

"Liu Mei! Apa yang menahanmu? Ayo."

"Okaa-sama..."

"Ya?"

Dia maju, punggungnya membelakangi Hong Long, sepasang matanya teguh menentang pandangan Nyonya Wang. "Aku tak bisa ikut denganmu."

_**Aku tak ingin men**__**inggalkan Hong Long.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rentetan kejadian yang menyusul setelahnya menghantam bertubi-tubi, tak menyisakan ruang untuk menyesal maupun meratap.

Wanita itu dengan sigap mempersiapkan kepergiannya dari kediaman keluarga Wang. Dia telah mengurus jalur pergerakan dana, dibantu oleh rekan-rekannya yang menggerogoti laba perusahaan-perusahaan vital keluarga Wang secara diam-diam. Dia sudah menyerah meyakinkan putri semata wayangnya, yang semenjak tiga hari lalu hanya menyuarakan satu jawaban, "Maaf. Pergilah tanpa aku, Okaa-sama."

Dia sudah siap pergi dari cengkraman keluarga tanpa ampun ini—hanya untuk dicegat dalam sekejap oleh para ajudan pribadi suaminya.

Dalam kesadaran yang dengan cepat menghilang, wanita itu merasakan panasnya berondongan peluru menghantam tengkorak kepalanya, dengan kejam menghunjam tulang-belulangnya.

* * *

Wanita itu bukanlah ibu terbaik di dunia.

Tak jarang dia mengabaikan Liu Mei dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Wanita itu bukanlah ibu terbaik yang bisa diharapkannya.

Namun siapakah yang bisa menyangkal kenyataan bahwa dia terlahir sebagai darah daging satu-satunya dari wanita yang kini hanya mempunyai bukti eksistensi berupa sebaris nama?

* * *

Prosesi pemakaman berlangsung singkat.

Tuan Wang tidak meneteskan air mata ataupun meraung-raung kehilangan. Pria itu hanya menunduk bisu ketika peti mati diturunkan.

Ini bukan perhentian.

Ini bukan titik penghabisan.

Istrinya, **sang terhukum**, telah menerima ganjaran sesuai perhitungan. Salah besar jika wanita itu mengira sanggup melarikan diri tanpa terlacak.

_Selamat tidur, s__ayang. _

_Selamat tidur, __**istriku**__._

Namun, intuisi kedua anaknya tetap terjaga. Dan dia tahu.

* * *

Kedua insan itu berdiri bersisian, menyaksikan ayah mereka yang berlekas-lekas pergi. Derai hujan luruh membasahi bumi.

Berlindung di bawah naungan payung hitam, keduanya tengah dibalut duka dan teror.

Puaskah dia yang telah menyebar maut? Sanggupkah mereka bertahan di tengah serbuan rasa takut?

Hong Long tak mampu menatap mata gadis itu.

Dia takut menghadapi kepedihan yang menggelepar di sana. Bagaimana mungkin Liu Mei mengharapkan penawar darinya, ketika hatinya sendiri diracuni kecemasan yang mengerikan? Di atas segalanya, dia takut Liu Mei meninggalkannya. Hong Long tahu, jika Liu Mei mau, dia bisa melakukannya seketika itu juga. Kematian ibu kandungnya sudah menorehkan bukti bahwa kesedihan bisa membunuh. Diam-diam, menggerogoti dari dalam, sebelum akhirnya menikam dengan kejam.

Ketika limusin yang menjemput mereka tiba, dia hanya mampu menggenggam tangan Liu Mei. Untuk menguatkan adik lain ibunya atau malah untuk menguatkan dirinya sendiri, Hong Long tidak tahu—kemungkinan besar kombinasi keduanya. Dengan hati-hati dituntunnya Liu Mei hingga duduk dengan aman di jok belakang.

Limusin menderu, berpacu di bawah kubah langit kelabu.

Liu Mei beringsut mendekatinya, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Jemari mereka saling mengetam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akan kuteruskan hidupku seolah kita tetap berada di surga._

_Meskipun hanya replika._

_Meskipun hanya berdua._

_Tak peduli semuanya semu._

_Dunia tak perlu tahu._

_Itu janjiku kepadamu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

Author's Note: **_Tadaima!_ Akhirnya bisa kembali lagi ke _fandom_ ini setelah sempat disibukkan dengan **Durarara!** dan **Soukyuu no Fafner**. Terima kasih spesial untuk **AnnaYuki**, yang berkali-kali menyemangati saya selama proses penulisan _chapter_ dua ini.

Bagaimana kesan-kesan kalian tentang _chapter_ ini? Saya selalu gregetan karena kita tidak pernah tahu intrik-intrik apa saja yang terjadi di dalam keluarga Wang sampai Liu Mei setertekan itu. Namun, tak ada asap kalau tak ada api, bukan? Apakah 'api' yang saya ciptakan di sini sudah cukup menyulut perhatian pembaca? :D

Oh, adakah di antara pembaca sekalian yang juga mengikuti _anime_ **Star Driver**? **Miyano Mamoru**, yang tak lain adalah _seiyuu _Setsuna, juga mendapatkan peran utama di sana! **Star Driver** adalah _anime_ ceria yang mampu membuat kita tertawa dan ternganga di saat yang bersamaan! Bagi yang belum menonton, ayo ikutan! XDD

Komentar, saran, maupun kritik yang konstruktif diterima dengan senang hati lewat _**review**_. Semua akan saya balas satu-persatu, karena itu jika ada _anon readers_, jangan ragu tinggalkan _email_ supaya saya bisa merespon balik, oke? :)


End file.
